Birthday Surprises
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: It's Nick birthday and Macy decided to bake him a present. But, he decides he likes something else a little more. Nick/Macy. Oneshot.


"Happy birthday, Nick!" He forced a smile at the overused (especially today) saying. He didn't know who she was, so he couldn't thank her properly.

"Thanks!" Good enough. He sighed as the girl made her way outside, gushing to her friends about "Nick of the Lucas Brothers totally checking her out." Sure, he loved he fans, but he wouldn't mind a small break away from it all for once.

"Nick!" Great. He looked up and nearly fell over as a girl stopped short and bumped into him. "Sorry." She said immediately.

"Oh, hey Macy." He couldn't say he was fully relieved; he was, 'cause he actually knew her, but wasn't because she was currently holding something. He didn't know what it was, but in the hands of Macy Misa, it could be dangerous.

"Uhm, happy birthday."

"Thank you." He nodded, forced another smile, and began walking around her.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm not done yet." He turned back around to face her, eyebrow raised.

"Hm?" She smiled, face getting slightly pink.

"I wanted to get you something--"

"Macy, you didn't have to."

"I know. I said I wanted to, but anyway--"

"You didn't waste your money on me, did you?"

"Please stop interrupting me." She hushed. He blinked, keeping silent. "Okay, I didn't have a clue of what to get you." He opened his mouth to reply. But she cut him off. "So! I made you something instead. And it's not something totally weird or Lucas Brothers related either." She let her eyes fall on the container in her arms. He watched as she pulled the lid off. "Cookies!" She grinned. He couldn't hold back a smile.

"Thanks, Macy." The smell finally hit his nose and he couldn't fight the urge to grab one. It only caused her smile to brighten. He paused, suspiciously staring at the treat in his hand.

"Oh! It's, uhm, sugar free. I, uh, actually made two batches. One sugar free and one normal, cause I thought automatically thinking you didn't eat normal ones was rude." He looked her in eyes as she continued to smile, flustered and excited. Little and caring, even if she was clumsy, Macy was one hell of a person.

"Thank you, really. I actually can only have sugar free, cause I tend to get carried away, y'know? We could just give the other batch to Joe. I'm sure he won't mind the sugar."

"Oh, okay!" She flipped the lid back on and he realized she'd been carrying both containers in her arms the whole time. He plucked the top one out of her grasp and smiled as she looked at him in confusion. She smiled back. Fangirl Macy was-he'd never admit thinking this to his brothers-adorable, but normal Macy was pretty cool, too. As lame as that sounds, it was true. He'd like to get to know Macy a little more, but with her constantly fainting, he didn't think it'd happen anytime soon.

"So...how 'bout we head to my house?" He paused as her eyes grew wide. "Stella will be there." He quickly added.

"Uhmm....okay."

* * *

"I smell cookies!" Joe yelled the second they stepped inside. "Oh hey, Macy--Macy, darling, love of my life, you look like you need help. Let me get that for you." He went to grab the cookie container from her small hands, but Stella slapped his wrist before he got close. "Ow!"

"Those are for everyone. Don't you give me that look, I helped with that batch, so I have the right to spread rules!" He scoffed.

"Whatever. You helped? Well, then, Macy has a say too. How 'bout it, amazing, favorite person in the world, Macy? Can I have them? Pleeeease?" You think she would of fainted at the 'darling, love of my life' comment, right? Well, nope. She still stood, almost-perfectly stable, watching the others. She blinked.

"Well...." He immediately flashed the puppy dog eyes at the hesitation. "Okay."

"Yay!" He flung himself onto the poor girl, and Nick, being the quick thinker of the group, grabbed the cookies away before they tumbled to the ground. Stella gasped from behind them.

"Oh! Macy, are you okay? Joseph, get off her!" She scolded.

"Oh, jeez, Mace. Sorry." He muttered, sitting up. Her eyes were wide in shock, her face a dark red.

"You're smothering her! Get up!" Stella screeched, pulling his ear and yanking him up.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He cried.

"Maaaaacy?" Kevin finally spoke, poking her cheek.

"Huh? What?" She sputtered, snapping back and sitting up. "What happened?"

"Joe knocked you down. Then nearly made you suffocate." Nick said, hovering above them. "You okay?"

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?" Stella stopped bickering with Joe to ask. "You are?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. No reason." Her eyebrows grew closer as she stared, confused.

"Hey, hey, hey. Little Macy has been doing much better with the fangirl moments. Give her some credit, Stell." Kevin defended, helping her stand. His brothers nodded in agreement.

"I know that! It's just, well, physical contact with a Lucas isn't somethings she's used to."

"That is true." Macy quickly added, not liking the conversation being about only her. "Anyway, uhm, I hope you guys like the cookies."

"What? You're not staying?" Stella asked, frowning.

"Oh, uh, well..."

"We can't eat your cookies without you being here! Who am I supposed to compliment if they taste amazing? Stella?" He teased, smirking. Stella's fist made contact with his shoulder blade as she passed him.

"Come on, Mace. Like the boys said, you've gotten better. I'm sure you can hold out. I mean, you were alone with Nick and you didn't faint."

"Uhm.." She inspected the boys faces. Kevin; smile. Joe; glaring at Stella, then smiling. Nick; watching intently. She wished he'd smile more. He had an amazing smile. "Sure."

"Yay!" And there Joe goes again, advancing toward her. Stella grabbed a clump of his hair and pulled him back before he took her down. "Ow, ow! Let go!"

* * *

"Mace, you okay? You've been pretty quiet."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." She said. "They're talking about when they were young and stuff. I don't fit into that."

"Oh..." Nick paused. "Say, guys!" They stopped and looked over. "Uh, Macy's..." They watched him. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "Pretty?" He squeaked. Stella grinned.

"Oh, my Macy is beautiful! Don't you think so, Joseph?" She asked, staring him, eyes bright.

"Huh? Oh, of course!"

"Kevin?"

"Absolutely gorgeous." He winked, smiling. Macy's eyes widened and she fell over, off the couch and onto the floor. "And there she goes.." He said, laughing. Nick peaked over, watching her just lie there.

"Uh, Nick." Stella spoke. "Pick her up?"

"Oh, right, okay." He lifted her back onto the couch, trying to get her to sit up properly. But, that didn't work, because a moment later, she fell over, head in his lap.

"I think she's sleeping." Joe said.

"Yeah, Joe. She falls asleep when she sees you guys. You're just **that** boring." Stella mocked, grinning.

"Haha." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Ni-" He silenced as he looked over. Nick's hand was on Macy's cheek, her eyes were open and they were just staring at eachother. Nick's eyes had a familiar sparkle in them. 20 bucks says her pictures are in his locker by tomorrow morning. "I think I missed something."

"Uh-huh." Stella mumbled, watching their every move.

"I didn't." Kevin said, grinning.

"Shh!" Stella hushed, waving her hand.

"Well." He said, 'offended,' turning back to the scene. It was like a romantic movie, when the two lovers who had been seperated finally find eachother again. The smiles on their faces said it all. "What do you think they're thinking?" He whispered. They turned to him.

"Macy's thinking 'Oh my God, I love him,' cause look, her eyes are shining more." Stella said, nodding.

"And Nick's probably like, 'She's amazing, I must put her face in my locker.' Ha." Joe said, grinning. They rolled their eyes, turning back. "Oh snap."

"Damn it, Kevin. Why did you distract me? You made me miss it!" Stella said, slapping his shoulder. He pouted. Nick and Macy were kissing. Kissing! On! The! Lips! Can you believe it? They grew silent as the two pulled away, smiling. Still.

"Wow." Macy said, breathless.

"Uh-huh." Nick nodded, pressing his lips to hers once more.

"I think we should go.." Stella said, standing. The boys nodded, following suit and heading upstairs.

"Well, I think they're cute together." Kevin said.

"Didn't you like Macy?"

"What? No." His voice stayed even. "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Joe laughed slightly.

"That was one hell of a birthday surprise." Stella spoke, staring at the two lovely lover birds coming in.

"Mmhmm." Nick said, grinning. "To be honest, baby, that was better than the cookies." Macy giggled. The others looked at eachother, muttering 'baby?' in confusion.


End file.
